


Inner Strenght

by Lara_Boger



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Ballerina, Ballet, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Durante muitos anos ela acreditara em contos de fadas, mas ninguém lhe dissera era que a vida real era muito mais complicada do que enfrentar bruxas e dragões





	Inner Strenght

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Power Rangers não me pertencem. Não ganho nada escrevendo essa fanfic.
> 
> Publicada originalmente em 29/03/2013
> 
> Notas: A Kat pode parecer um pouco infantilizada, mas pode ter certeza que eu fiz o possível dentro desse plot para que as coisas não acontecessem dessa forma.

**Inner Strenght**

 

Durante sua infância, ela ouvira muitas histórias. Como toda criança que se prezasse, suas lições de vida começaram a ser ensinadas através da ficção. Toda a sua futura vivência partia da magia das fábulas e contos de fada e de tudo que poderia se extrair delas, levando tudo aquilo por quase uma vida inteira. As lições e tudo aquilo que poderia fazer parte do seu temperamento pela vida inteira.

Foi desse modo que, como toda menina, ela começara a crer naquilo que havia de mais elementar nos contos de fada: na pureza daquilo que chamavam de amor, e naquela ideia de almas gêmeas e príncipes encantados. Naquele tipo de amor que poderia sobreviver a tudo e a todos. E como toda adolescente, as fantasias do amor perfeito a acompanharam ao longo dos anos... até que um dia ele aparecera.

Foi deste modo que Kat passou a acreditar em príncipes encantados e em tudo aquilo de belo e puro que chamavam de amor. Como toda menina que se prezasse, ela esperava ter a sorte de que ele estivesse em seu caminho.

Infelizmente, nem tudo era tão bonito como nas fantasias. Ninguém lhe dissera que teria de lutar contra algo além da madrasta ou da bruxa má e seus súditos. Ninguém alertara aos riscos de haver uma outra princesa, que um dia ocupara o lugar ao lado e no coração daquele mesmo príncipe. Nem de por acaso nem todas as histórias terem um final feliz e quem nem todos as histórias de amor eram tão belas como nos contos de fadas. Afinal, quem poderia suplantar uma ex-namorada que deixara todas as marcas possíveis e imagináveis na vida do seu príncipe? Como poderia se defender ou se fazer presente em um ambiente que era todo dela? Como poderia ser lembrada estando no lugar exato do qual ela era a dona?

Kimberly Hart: atleta de talento, garota popular, a ranger rosa, namorada de Tommy Oliver. Um casal aparentemente perfeito, com todos os atributos possíveis. Uma luta impossível de vencer.

Katherine tentara de todas as formas que sabia para ter o seu lugar em Alameda dos Anjos, mas sentia como se fosse apenas uma sombra, constatando que aquela outra garota simplesmente lhe cedera as sobras do que deixara para trás. Que os amigos que tinha agora eram os amigos  _dela,_  que o posto de ranger rosa era  _dela._ Que o garoto a quem amava era o ex-namorado  _dela._

Um pouco demais para uma pessoa só.

Foi quando aos poucos começou a querer algo mais para si, a se distanciar da forma possível. A planejar um futuro. Não o que um dia desejara, mas que poderia ser sim algo feliz, pois não almejava ser apenas a sombra de outra pessoa. E que talvez princesas também construíssem algo com as próprias mãos, como a realização de algum sonho que pouco tivesse a ver com a ideia de um amor eterno.

Sozinha, conquistara uma carreira. O passatempo de criança e o hobby de adolescência que havia se tornado algo mais. Inusitado, pois havia resolvido trilhar o caminho um pouco tarde mas que o talento e o trabalho duro havia feito com que fosse possível. A dança, especialmente o balé, assim como a ginástica de Kimberly, era para poucos. Um alento de alguma forma saber que estava predestinada a algo além. Menos tempo pensando nele, mais tempo dedicando-se ao que deveria ser feito. Bom para esquecer e fundamental para progredir. O esforço resultando em algo que finalmente poderia chamar de seu. Teve certeza absoluta disso quando pisou no palco para dançar o espetáculo que poderia decidir sua vida com a conclusão dos seus estudos e ao fim, ao experimentar o cansaço soube que aquele era o seu caminho desde sempre. Com se a cada movimento perfeito, a memória daquele relacionamento pudesse doer menos.

De fato, o passar do tempo fez com que doesse menos. O bastante para fazer a vida ir adiante. Outros amigos, outras pessoas, outros relacionamentos. O sabor da novidade sendo o bastante para impeli-la a coisas novas, embora nem todas elas sendo frutíferas. Os relacionamentos pelo menos eram algo que não costumavam ir muito longe, ora por sua rotina cheia de disciplina, ora por simplesmente não sentir algo que a fizesse ir além das conversas e uma intimidade ou outra. Não era algo que fizesse falta de qualquer modo. Apenas não sentia a vontade.

Talvez nem sempre princesas fossem felizes no amor.

Talvez nem sempre princesas devessem pensar em amor como sendo uma obrigação.

Talvez o melhor da brincadeira pudesse deixar de ser a princesa quando a vida real lhe chamava, e deixar as fantasias infantis de lado fora a melhor das lições. Princesa ou não, Katherine aprendeu que as coisas sempre aconteciam na hora certa e não apressaria o curso dos acontecimentos.

Aconteceria o que tivesse de acontecer, fosse o que fosse, sua vida não era um conto de fadas. Ao contrário de todos os livros, o final dependeria de si mesma.

E sabe o que era mais engraçado? Ter o controle de seu próprio destino era muito melhor que um simples "felizes para sempre".

**Fim.**


End file.
